


"Sing, Sing, Sing"

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, big band music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: How do you get to Carnegie Hall?





	

"Twelve of these guys don't make one Gene Krupa. I'm going home."


End file.
